Everybody Hurts
by wyverna
Summary: A one-shot song-fic. FK, kinda.


This is a song I wrote, and it just kind of turned into a song-fic. So please read it, and review and let me know what you think. It's one-shot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
_I know you're always there  
Even though you never seem it_  
  
Zack looked at Freddy, seeing the familiar blank look they had all learned to recognize over the past few weeks.  
  
_And she's obsessed  
Whenever you're here_  
  
Hearing a sound, Zack looked up, and seeing Marta walk in groaned, as she did exactly what they all knew she would – made a bee-line for Freddy.  
  
_She can't see the fear  
In your eyes_  
  
Freddy looked up in shock. She just couldn't seem to realize he needed some time to himself, to accept the fact that she was elsewhere and move on.  
  
_Your brown eyes_

_So deep, so deep_  
  
His eyes filled with tears, remembering how she had always known when to leave him alone, and when to comfort him.  
  
_Whenever I look  
I'm afraid of falling in_  
  
Marta tried to catch his eye, but tripped and fell over, and lay there making no effort to get up.  
  
_And I fall (fall, fall)  
But you catch me in your arms_  
  
He remembered how she had once fallen, and he had caught her. She had said how she loved the feeling of his arms around her, how she felt safe and protected.  
  
_Although you're not really here  
Not really here _

_At all._  
  
Only even he hadn't been able to protect her from moving, and now she was gone.  
  
_She knows all about you  
Everything there is to know_  
  
Marta kidded herself that she was his soul-mate, just because she knew his favorite band.  
  
_But not the important things  
Like? Like...like...like?_  
  
But he had asked her once if she knew why he had loved Katie so much, and she was forced to look away. Katie hated it when people looked away.  
  
_Like the fact that you hate peanuts _

_And the fact that you love books  
_  
Katie hated peanuts too, like him, and it sounded dumb when he thought about it, but it had mattered to them. They had used to read aloud to each other, and she had been surprised that he liked reading. He had surprised her a lot.  
  
_Just the little things That don't matter at all  
Like the fact that you have brown eyes_  
  
And she had surprised him when she told him how much she loved his eyes, his brown eyes.  
  
_Your brown eyes  
So deep, so deep_  
  
It had been his fault.  
  
_Whenever I look  
I'm afraid of falling in_  
  
He felt like he was falling, he could see that she was hurting.  
  
_And I fall (fall, fall)  
But you catch me in your arms_  
  
Only he couldn't catch her this time.  
  
_Although you're not really here _

_Not really here _

_At all.  
_  
'Cause she was gone. That was what they all told him. She was gone.  
  
_And I feel you  
Though you're gone_  
  
But they didn't understand that he still felt she was here, still speaking to him, still messing with his hair, still looking into his eyes, still feeling safe in his arms.  
  
_But I know _

_You still live on_  
  
She was not gone. She was here. With him.

_Every day I see, hear, touch you _

_Although they're trying to take your memory away _

_Don't take this all away_  
  
'Come on, dude.' Zack said, startling him. 'Accept it. She's not coming back.' But Zack didn't know. Zack couldn't see her, couldn't hear her, couldn't touch her.  
  
_Now its all that I have left _

_And I know you were the best_  
  
'You need to get rid of those photos, her bass, her...her...'

'Her memory?' asked Freddy, looking up. 'Don't you see? Those are all I have left of her.'  
  
_You're the only one for me _

_But oh, why cant you see_  
  
'Well, why don't you start dating again?'  
'She's the only one for me.'  
  
_That I'm not hurting your memory _

_By moving on, away from you_  
  
'I can't let go, Zack.'  
  
_That's what they tell me that I need to do._  
  
'You need to, Freddy. Katie died in that car-crash a month ago. Now she's gone, and she's never coming back. None of them are. It's just you, me and Marta. Don't hate us for being alive.'


End file.
